Knurling devices are, of course, known.
One example of a prior art knurling device is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,250,893 B2.
Another type of prior art knurling device is made by Form Roll Die Company, and, more particularly, by Stafford Special Tools, 88 Webster Place, Worcester, Mass. 01603.
However, to make certain adjustments on this device, as many as twenty-three screws and three bolts must be removed and/or adjusted. This required as much as a day of down-time, and also required a highly-skilled operator to make the adjustments.
A structurally-similar thread-rolling attachment is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,388 B2.
Accordingly, it would be generally desirable to provide an improved knurling device that would be simple in structure, easy to use, and easy to adjust.